


The Key

by likebunnies



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Ichabbie Valentine, Ichabbie Valentine's Day, Ichabbie Weekend, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Partners to Lovers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9716969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likebunnies/pseuds/likebunnies
Summary: Crane was always forgetting his house key and Abbie found a way to make sure that never happened again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Ichabbie Valentine's Day Event. Inspired by someone really losing their keys. :)

Abbie was used to rescuing Ichabod Crane from monsters and demons and the like. He'd often get himself into some sort of scrape and she'd roll her eyes a few times and save his ass and they would go on like normal. In between all those times, she would occasionally find that she needed to save him from freezing on her front porch. 

How could someone with his memory not ever remember where he put his house keys? Or forget them in the archives? Just... how? 

“Getting cold?” Abbie asked as she climbed the few steps, a shopping bag in one hand and the emergency blanket from her car in the other. Crane was on the porch swing, wearing his usual brown coat which wasn't exactly designed for sitting outside at this time of year. He had his arms crossed, trying to keep his hands tucked against his body and warm. He never seemed to have his gloves with him, either. They were probably next to the keys. 

The weather had turned frigid rather quickly that afternoon and she was at work when he texted her that he was once again without a way into the house. A few months ago, she had left a key hidden under one of the planters but he used that already and never replaced it. At least the porch light turned on when the sun set so he wasn't cold, keyless, and in the dark. 

“I have been colder,” he said as she sat beside him. It was time for his good old winter in Valley Forge story. Again. It would probably be easier to tell if he wasn't shivering so hard. She handed him the red fleece blanket and he pulled it over his shoulders. 

“I got you a present. It seemed perfect for today,” Abbie said, fishing through the bag. She made a trip to the hardware store to get more keys made and then bought him something to go with it. 

“Today?”

“It is Valentine's Day or did you forget that, too?”

“Oh,” he said, working his jaw as he thought about it. “I didn't realize gifts were required.”

“They aren't required but I saw this and it just seemed right,” Abbie said. 

She pulled a huge heart-shaped key chain out of the bag. The heart was covered in red crystals and if that wasn't enough, it also had some sort of furry ball attached to it, dyed to match the crystals. 

Abbie had already put the house keys on it and handed it over to Crane. He just stared at her with his eyebrow arched up into the sky. 

“You won't lose them easily this way,” she said with a shrug. 

“Where am I to put these?” he asked. 

“You could start carrying around that bag of yours. Or you can shove them in your pocket... do those pants have pockets? I never asked... do they?” she said, looking him over. Surely all menswear, even those replicated from an 18th century design, had to have pockets. Was that buttoned flap thing also a pocket or just a flap? Men always had pockets. If not, he should start asking for pockets. 

“I will make sure to never lose this... furry thing. And this... heart,” Crane said, holding it up. It really was rather large. 

“Just imagine that you are now in possession of the key to my heart,” Abbie said. 

She wasn't sure why she said it. It just kind of came out. She was always so in control. Everyone always labeled her a control freak. How else could she have lived with this man for so long and not have it go further than roommates? She had to be in control. In control of their friendship. Their partnership. In control of whatever might happen next. Ichabod Crane could lose control. It didn't happen often with his careful manners but she had seen it before. She sensed that they would be more than roommates if it were up to him. So she didn't allow it to be up to him. Didn't allow his home-cooked dinners and his pretty words to sway her. Always made sure his manners remained intact when she was near. 

And now... now this. It just seemed right. Maybe it was the day. Maybe it was the fact that he looked so helpless sitting on her front porch swing with his teeth chattering in the cold night air. 

“What exactly would I be able to access with the key to your heart?” he asked, turning the large, shiny heart over and over, allowing the key to dangle from it as he did so. 

“You mean besides the front door?”

“Yes.”

“Should we use that key and go inside and discuss this?” Abbie asked. Maybe she was now trying to deflect this thing she had brought up. Get back in control again. 

“No, I believe we should discuss it here. You're dressed properly for the weather... in your puffy coat. I'm willing to remain cold for a few more minutes to hear what the key to your heart unlocks... besides the front door, as you stated,” he said, his voice soft and low. It made Abbie shiver. 

“My heart, obviously. Hence the name. And I suppose when you unlock my heart, you get... all of me. Everything I've been too scared to share so far. Everything that I am or ever will be,” Abbie said with a nervous laugh. “It unlocks my hopes and dreams. It unlocks the rest of my life.” 

“This key holds a lot of power,” Crane said, wrapping his hand around it protectively. “I will make sure to never lose it. I wouldn't want to lose your hopes and dreams. Your heart. All of you.” 

They sat in silence for a moment, and he took one of her gloved hands in his free hand and held it, squeezing her fingers gently. 

“Maybe we should go inside so I can show you what else you can access by being the owner of this key,” she said. 

Abbie had never seen Crane move as fast as he did from the porch swing to the front door, both of them laughing as he struggled to get the key in the lock. It probably would have been easier if he hadn't been carrying her in his arms but he was. And she really liked it there. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

They settled on the couch, Abbie on Crane's lap. She wasn't sure where the key ended up. Maybe it was still in the front door lock and she didn't really care. She had never had a good Valentine's Day. Never planned on one. Certainly didn't think this one would be outside of the norm. Yet here she was, with a man... her man... and they were kissing and although he was a little stiff at it at first, he was loosening up. His lips were rosier than she had ever seen them and maybe it was because of the cold but she liked to think it was because of her. 

“I'm sorry I didn't think to get you a Valentine's Day present,” Crane said. Abbie was nestled against him as he wrapped her in his arms. The red blanket was over both of them and it was comfortably warm. 

“Why would you?” Abbie asked. 

“Because you are very dear to me and it would have been a nice thing to do for all the things you do for me. We did exchanged Christmas presents, after all,” Crane said and Abbie nodded her head against his chest. “And because I understand it's the day one gets something for the person they love... and I love you.”

Abbie didn't say anything right away. This was moving rather quickly considering he had just texted her a few hours ago to say he was locked out. Now they were in each others' arms and discussing love. 

“Instead of a present, you can make me dinner tomorrow night. I promise I will be home on time and I will eat it without being distracted by anything... except maybe you,” she said, looking him in the eyes. If he was expecting her to say 'I love you' back to him, he didn't show it. “I think by tomorrow night, I might need a good meal. To replenish my energy after I get through with you tonight.” 

“Maybe I'll make you breakfast, too. And serve it to you in bed,” Crane said, a twinkle in his eyes. “Maybe you can just call work and tell Agent Reynolds you're unable to get out of bed. Then I'll serve you lunch there, too. And the evening meal I cook for you. Some snacks, too.”

“Yes, I think I deserve a day off. You know, after everything I've been through recently. A day in bed... with you and snacks... it really does sound like the perfect way to spend the day after Valentine's Day,” Abbie said. 

“Maybe next year, we'll spend the actual day like that, instead of the day after?” Crane asked, his question so full of hope. 

“I'd like that,” Abbie said, pulling him in for another kiss. Her tongue brushed past his lips and met his, savoring the moment of them finally being... this. Something more than partners for a change. She enjoyed the tickle of his beard. The noise he made in the back of his throat that told her he wanted more. So much more. The scent and the taste of him. Everything. She thought she knew everything there was to know about him but this evening was unlocking so much more. 

“That was nice,” he said when they finally ended the kiss. They were both a little breathless and she placed her hand on his cheek. 

“Just nice?” she asked, placing a soft little kiss on the tip of his nose. And then his forehead. And finally one more on his lips. 

“Okay. Honestly, it's the best kiss I've ever had,” Crane said, a blush rising to his cheeks. 

“You better believe it,” Abbie said, pulling him in for another kiss. She'd make him an expert at this before the night was over. That was for sure. He pulled away so he could look at her, his fingers brushing lightly over her face. “Crane? You know, right? You know I love you, too.”

And as fast as he moved from the swing to the door was as fast as he carried her upstairs. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Thankfully, the next part went slowly. Abbie wanted to enjoy every last second of him watching her undress. He was sitting on the edge of her bed, his boots and stockings already off, and she had to smile when he grabbed a pillow to put over his lap. Like she didn't know that she'd be able to drive him wild. 

She was nearly naked, just her bra and thong left on after her slow striptease, when he stood up to join her. He turned her around so she was facing away from him and he unfastened her bra in an easy manner. She was glad she wore matching undergarments though he didn't seem to notice one way or another. Maybe tomorrow, after she called in sick, she would put on that sheer camisole he enjoyed so much and feed him breakfast in bed instead. Or be his breakfast in bed...

He slid the last piece of her clothing down over her legs, his fingertips dancing across her skin as he did so. Once she was completely undressed, she turned around and smiled at the look on his face. His eyes were worshiping her, hardly blue anymore but nearly completely dilated and nothing but black pupils looking at her with a longing she had never seen before. His tongue darted out quickly, brushing against his lips and he made a growling sound of approval. 

Crane fell to his knees and put his cheek against her body and held her close. She wrapped her fingers in his hair, just holding him there, so warm and safe. She should have opened up to him ages ago. After he came back from wandering around the other side of the ocean. She was too scared but not any longer. 

With him still on his knees, Abbie helped him slide his coat off and onto the floor. She tugged on his shirt and he pulled it over his head and sent it in the direction of the other clothing. She motioned for him to stand and he did so, her fingers working on the buttons on his breeches. He stepped out of them and they were both completely bare with nothing between them anymore. Nothing. Her eyes swept over his body, taking it all in like he had done to her. He was pale, except for the chest hair that led lower and... then there was that. Which was as impressive as she had imagined. Not like he did much to hide it in those things he called pants but now he was hard and yeah... 

Stepping closer to him, she felt his erection press against her belly. He moaned as she moved against it and his eyes fluttered shut. Her tongue darted out against one of his nipples and then she moved to the other and she could feel him buckle a little, his knees going out from under him. 

“Should we move to the bed?” she asked and he mumbled an affirmative. She sat down on the edge of the bed and crept back across it and he crawled like an animal toward her. Should she bother with the 'talk' at this point? She was clean. He was clean. Her birth control was... controlled. This wasn't going to be some one time thing. Maybe one time an hour...

Before he could settle between her legs and and inside of her, she turned them over so she was now on top. His smile couldn't hide his approval as she held his arms up over his head and against the bed so he couldn't move. She moved above him, using his cock to stroke her clit as she did so. It felt so much better than her own fingers or the cold, impersonal toys she kept in a bedside drawer. She rocked back and forth, her eyes locked to his, his arms still held down tight. Maybe she was using his body... just a little. But he would be getting something in return. 

“Lieutenant... Abbie... this is nice but...” 

“Shhh...” she said, leaning forward to kiss his mouth and quiet him. She moved again, sliding her clit across his length again and again until she could feel everything beginning to tighten in her center. She released his hands as she leaned back, his fingers now on her clit to bring her to climax. Then she was falling and her world went white and damn, this was just the start of this thing between them and it was only going to get better. 

She moved and took him inside of her while her inner muscles were still contracting. He threw his head back and cried out her name as she sank all the way down, taking him in as far as she could. His hands were on her hips, practically wrapped all the way around her, as he helped her move up and down on his cock. 

Abbie changed her pace, slowing down to tease him until he couldn't take it any longer and he bucked his hips up, begging for more. She gave it him, everything he wanted, making him beg. When he finally came, he cried out her name and a few other things she had never heard him utter before and then she watched him catch his breath. Now that she had let him in, she could spend the rest of her life right here with him inside... under... beside her. She didn't care. As long as he was with her. 

She fell forward and he slid out of her body but she wasn't ready to move too far away just yet. Not now that she finally had him in her bed. 

“I told you that key would open up everything,” Abbie said, enjoying the feel of him so near, his arms wrapped around her. She moved just enough to so they could settle in under her favorite quilt. 

“Maybe that's the reason I have lost so many. I was hoping that sooner or later, you'd give me this key. The one to everything,” he said.

She pushed an errant strand of his hair back from his forehead. They were both sweating in the warmth of the room and he put one of his long, lanky legs over hers, possessing her body and soul. 

“We fit perfectly,” she said, cuddling up beside him, possessing him right back. 

“Yes we do,” he said, smiling. “Like a lock and key.” 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The End


End file.
